


all of the lights

by lovelywonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, KiHo Bingo, M/M, dont look at me, idk???, lapslock, party time???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywonho/pseuds/lovelywonho
Summary: hoseok was attracted to this boy like a magnet, the pull was undeniable, and he hoped the other boy could feel it too.





	all of the lights

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'fireflies' square of the kiho bingo

college parties suck. everyone knew that. hoseok knew that. but there he was, pushing through a sea of sweaty bodies at hyunwoo’s apartment, drink sloshing around inside his red solo cup as he searched for a seat. if he was being completely honest, he only knew about a quarter of the people at the party, and he was absolutely too sober to be making new friends. hoseok was also a firm believer that the essence of a good party was the right music, and the music they were playing tonight was not up to his standards. he warned hyunwoo about trusting changkyun with the aux cord, but his advice had fallen on empty ears.

by the time he had found a decent seat, hoseok had bumped into about fifteen people, meaning that most of his drink has no longer in his cup, but instead dripping down his wrist and into the sleeves of his leather jacket. he had considered taking the jacket off but decided he looked much sexier with it on. he had taken extra effort with his appearance tonight, slicking his hair back perfectly, smudging his eyeliner just enough to make his eyes look dark and mysterious. he was wearing simple black jeans, paired with a low-cut white T-shirt, which made the leather jacket the centrepiece of his look.

if everything went his way tonight, he would say hi to hyunwoo, find someone pretty to fuck, and exit as quickly as possibly. hoseok wasn't usually into one night stands, but his classes had been kicking his ass and he really needed one good orgasm to help him chill out a bit. jerking off in the shower wasnt going to cut it anymore. he needed something quick, rough and dirty. he was craving heat and skin-on-skin contact. unfortunately for him, the eye-candy at this party had been rather mediocre and his chances were looking slim.

just as his ass was about to hit the couch cushion, someone grabbed his wrist and yanked him back up. his cup slipped out of his grip and toppled to the floor, hoseok cringed and sent out a silent prayer for hyunwoo, who would be spending most of his weekend cleaning sticky floors and collecting abandoned cups. the lighting in the apartment was dim at best, but he could still make out the face in front of him.

“dude… i didn't think you’d be making an appearance tonight”. minhyuk’s breath was warm and smelled so strongly of vodka it made hoseok feel a little queasy.

minhyuk looked like a hot mess, eyes hooded, hair ruffled and cheeks flushed and rosy. his hand latched onto hoseok’s shoulder as he leant dangerously far forward. knowing him, there was no doubt that minhyuk had started drinking in the early hours of the afternoon, meaning that he was going to end the night either passed out in hyunwoo’s bed or puking his guts out into hyunwoo’s toilet. hoseok felt bad for whichever one of his friends would be on ‘minhyuk duty’ tonight, which involved holding back his hair as he vomited and clinging onto the belt loops of his jeans to make sure he wouldn't wander too far.

“woah there, you should be kept on a leash or something”, hoseok reached out to steady the wobbly boy in front of him. “do you remember how mad changkyun was when you pissed in his laundry basket?”

minhyuk wiggled out of his grip and rolled his eyes, “i swear dude, i thought it was a pot plant, it looked a lot like a pot plant” minhyuk grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him onto the dance floor.

“come on seokie, you gotta loosen up a bit! you look like someone shoved a fork up your ass”, minhyuk hollered above the grungy rap music changkyun was blasting over the speakers.

hoseok cringed at minhyuk’s clammy palms and quickly wiped his hands on his jeans, “later dude, im gonna get some air”, hoseok evacuated the dance floor and made a stealthy escape to hyunwoo’s bedroom. he had officially given up on his quest to get laid. he hadn't seen anyone even moderately attractive on the dance floor and he wasn't drunk enough to wander back into minhyuks sweaty grip.  
before entering hyungwoo’s bedroom hoseok made sure to knock at least three times, this was a behaviour he had developed after he had barged in on hyunwoo and minhyuk in a rather compromising position. although it provided him with mountains of new material to tease hyunwoo with, his eyes were permanently scarred by the image of minhyuk’s bare butt-cheeks. he and minhyuk were close, but they weren't that close.

after he was sure the coast was clear, hoseok slid through the door and into the bedroom. he stepped over clothes and textbooks and headed straight for the window. lucky for him, the window was already open, blowing cool autumn air into the room. the window led onto the roof of hyunwoo’s apartment and it was hoseok’s favourite place to chill or get high, but tonight he would just be chilling, maybe a quick cigarette if he felt like it.

the window frame was narrow and hoseok had to perform some basic gymnastics to shimmy through to the slanted tiles of the roof. he was immediately met with a sharp gust of wind to the face. he shivered and pulled his leather jacket tighter around his shoulders. it provided very little warmth but the jacket made back look “thicc as fuck” (according to changkyun) and hoseok would always choose fashion over comfort.

hoseok was just about to sit on the cold tiles before he noticed a dark silhouette sitting on the edge of the roof. he carefully approached the figure, making no sudden movements or loud noises as he didn't want to frighten them and potentially knock them off the roof. it was only 4 storeys high but hoseok was too young and emotionally fragile to have someone else’s blood on his hands.

he cleared his throat, “excuse me, is this seat taken?”, he gestured to the space next to the person.

the person turned to look at him, and hoseok saw their face properly for the first time, “no, go ahead”

the second they made eye contact, hoseok almost threw himself off the roof. he was immediately met with sharp eyes, a sharp nose and an even sharper jaw line. despite all his sharp edges, this boy still had a soft, warm aura around him. he gave hoseok the faintest smile and he almost melted into his boots. the boy was just wearing a hoodie and despite his cheeks and the tip of his nose being slightly flushed, he showed no sign of feeling cold.

hoseok sat his ass down as fast as he could. he was attracted to this boy like a magnet, the pull was undeniable, and he hoped the other boy could feel it too.

“not in a party mood?”, hoseok made his voice as deep as possible, hoping it would sound sexier. he eyed the way the boy swung his legs over the edge of the roof and felt a tinge of vertigo.

“no, not really”, the boy's voice was soft and smooth like honey, “whoever has the aux cord tonight is doing an awful job”

hoseok let out a chuckle, “tell me about it, a party is only as good as the music”, he looked over at the boy, only to find him staring straight back. “my name’s hoseok, by the way”

the boy stopped swinging his legs and hoseok finally got a good look at his body. his thin legs were covered by simple black pants, his upper body was enveloped by a grey hoodie. it was simple. flattering. hoseok loved it. the boys was probably a couple inches shorter than him, and honestly, a couple pounds lighter as well, judging by his narrow shoulders and hollow cheeks.

“kihyun”, the boy smirked.

kihyun. hoseok thought his name suited him perfectly. sharp and soft at the same time. warm on the inside but rough around the edges.

“so kihyun’ hoseok put on the most seductive face he could manage and prayed to the good lord that he didn't look constipated, “how do you know hyunwoo?”

“i don't, i know minhyuk though” kihyun hit him again with the direct eye contact, his gaze was so piercing, it threatened to push hoseok off the roof and he would be completely okay with that

“ah, everyone knows minhyuk”, hoseok chuckled. kihyun replied with a hum, but he didn't break eye contact. if hoseok was drunk, he would've sworn kihyun was giving him bedroom eyes. he wished he had held onto his red solo cup, drunk hoseok was always bolder than sober hoseok.

they looked at each other for another second, before hoseok felt awkward and look away. suddenly he wasn't feeling so chilly anymore. he quickly shrugged off his leather jacket and did a quick double check to make sure his arms looked extra muscley in his shirt. once he was satisfied he turned back to kihyun, only to catch him gazing off into the night.

“you know, in the summer you can see fireflies from up here”, hoseok murmured.

“that’s nice”

somehow in the few short minutes, they had been talking, he and kihyun had ended up shifting closer to each other. they were now sitting thigh to thigh and hoseok could feel his warm breath on his neck, and his gaze flickering between his mouth and his chest.

hoseok was afraid to look away, kihyun looked absolutely delicious. if he asked, hoseok would fuck him right here on the roof and he wouldn't even worry about shrinkage from the cold.

“hoseok, can i ask you a question?”, his voice was thick and soft like velvet

“of course”

kihyun leant in and brushed his lips against the line of piercings in hoseok’s right ear

“do you wanna get out of here?”

hoseok almost laughed at the cliche-ness of the line, but he was too turned on to bother.

“i thought you would never ask”

**Author's Note:**

> HAhaaaaaaa im so late!!! ive so been busy with busy with school i haven't had a chance to sit down and sort my thoughts out properly. i was so excited to write for the kiho bingo but i have so much work and so little time :((( 
> 
> as always, if you have any comments/feedback dont hesitate to leave comment!! or you can find me on twitter @lovelywonho 
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
